Bring Back The Woman I Loved
by Roxius
Summary: Tsunade tries to cope with the fact that the woman she loved is now dead, just like all the other people she ever cared about. Tsunade X Shizune. Shoujo ai, yuri, femmeslash, lesbian. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Goddammit, even though she was really demoted to being a background character...WHY DID SHIZUNE HAVE TO DIE?!!!

I love this pairing alot, though. Adult Woman yuri is awesome, too...! :P

* * *

"...No...this can't be possible...it has to be a lie...a mistake..."

Tsunade couldn't tear her eyes away from the corpse that laid on the hospital bed in front of her. It was the body of Shizune. Slowly, her heart thumping violently against her chest, Tsunade placed her hand upon Shizune's open palm. It was as cold as ice. Tsunade pulled her hand back quickly, horrified. This couldn't happening. Shizune couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be.

'Everyone I love and care about...they all die...' Tsunade shut her eyes as tightly as she could. The faces of both Dan and Nawaki flashed through her mind. She had to use all of her strength to fight back the waves of sadness welling up inside of her.

A medical ninja, one whose name Tsunade did not know or care for, shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade...but she was already dead before we even located her. That man from the Akatsuki, Pain, had sucked her soul straight from her body. There's nothing we can do..." he spoke without a hint of emotion. For some reason, the fact he didn't seem to show any concern for Shizune's demise irritated Tsunade greatly.

Unaware of the growing anger in her voice, Tsunade shook violently as she viciously retorted, "...What do you mean there's NOTHING you can do? You have to do something!!"

"I mean just what I say. The jutsu performed on Shizune separated her soul from her body. There is no way of bringing her back. Lady Tsunade...I apologize immensely on the behalf of the entire medical division, but she's d-"

Suddenly, her fury bursting out, Tsunade spun around and smashed her fist into the wall, just inches from grazing the medic ninja's cheek. "I KNOW SHE'S DEAD!!! STOP SAYING THAT!!!" The blonde screamed shakily. The medic ninja was frozen in place, sweat dripping all over his pale, slack-jawed face. Tsunade stared angrily at him for several seconds, and then her features immediately softened.

"I'm...I'm sorry..." Tsunade stepped back, and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she had just snapped like that. It took about a minute for the medic to finally regain enough courage to speak again. He wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. Tsunade turned her back to him once again as she stared over Shizune's lifeless body. Life was so cruel sometimes.

"W...W...Well, I'll...I'll be taking my leave now, L-Lady T-T-Tsunade...good day..." Giving a quick bow, the medic rushed out the door and down the hall as fast as his legs could carry him. There was now total silence in the tiny hospital room. Tsunade bent over near Shizune's face, and a faint, sad smile formed on her plump lips. Streams of ears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Shizune...do you remember that time in the bathhouse, a few years back?" Tsunade asked, knowing full well that Shizune wouldn't answer, "I actually convinced you into drinking some sake, and you got drunk pretty quickly. It was so funny, seeing someone usually as serious and proper like yourself act like a total drunkard. I don't think I had ever laughed harder in my entire life. Then...then, completely out of nowhere, you suddenly kissed me and told me you had been in love with me since we first met. I didn't know whether it was the alcohol talking or what...but I was so happy when I heard those words. I...I was so happy. When you were sober, you told me the same thing again...you really meant it. You loved me, and I loved you. We made love for the first time that night...don't you remember?"

She could barely speak now; her throat felt like it was on fire. Her vision became blurry as more and more tears came pouring out. This pain in her chest was almost too much for her to bear.

"You're amazing, Shizune. You're amazing and beautiful and wonderful in every single way. You...you were perfect. You made my days brighter. You made my existence really feel worthwhile. I depeneded on you much more than you'll ever know, Shizune..."

Tsunade paused for a moment, and finally...everything began to fall apart.

"Why...why did you have to die? You told me you would always be there for me 'till the end of time...you promised me. Why did you break your promise? Why...? Why?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!!!"

Tsunade wrapped her hand tightly around Shizune's, praying with all of her heart of feel that soothing, loving warmth again. Tsunade pressed her face against Shizune's chest and wept loudly; louder than she even did for Dan. The medic ninja from earlier peeked inside, and instantly decided to return at a later time. Tsunade continued to weep. Vivid images of her relationship with Shizune flashed through her mind at a dizzying speed.

She wanted Shizune back.

She wanted the woman she loved back.


End file.
